Gekko's Nice Ice Plan
December 4, 2015 |viewers = 1.17 |writer = Lisa Akhurst |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Gekko Saves Christmas |next = Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem |image = File:Gekkos_Nice_Ice_Plan_Card.png |imagewidth = 300}} "Gekko's Nice Ice Plan" (also known as "Le plan glacé de Gluglu" in French) is the second half of the 12th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. Romeo plans to turn the city into a giant ice rink. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Teacher (cameo) *Romeo *Ruffles *Alley Cat It’s the middle of the summer, and a new day has just begun. Connor wakes up, gets out of his bed, and takes a sip of his glass of water. However, he sees that it has been turned into a block of ice. Meanwhile, Amaya leaves her house, and she sees icicles hanging from the roof. She tries to walk out, but she starts slipping and sliding as the ground is icy as well. Connor slides into her, the two crash into Greg, and the three kids slide to the end of the street. Once they stop, they stand up, and see ice everywhere around their neighborhood. Everyone is slipping and sliding, but for some reason, this only goes on until the end of the street. Not knowing what is happening, the PJ Masks decide to find out tonight. After the transformation sequence and the transport to HQ, Gekko thinks about which vehicle to use for this mission. Since the Gekko-mobile can stick to anything, then it would be perfect for the ice. He starts to suggest his idea to the others, but Owlette interrupts and suggests that they should take the Owl-Glider so the team can check out everything from above. Catboy agrees, and the two head over to the aircraft. Gekko begins to disagree, but decides that his friends might be right, and he joins them. The PJ Masks buckle up and take off from HQ. As the team flies over and looks at the city from above, the ice has spread even further; most of the town is frozen. They head over to the town square, and they see a huge ice slide. Just then, someone’s laughter is heard over a loudspeaker. Owlette uses her Owl Eyes, and she sees Romeo's Lab sliding on the huge ice slide; on his vehicle is an ice machine. Knowing that Romeo is responsible for this mess, the PJ Masks go after him. Romeo sees them come in from his computer screen, and explains to them that he is icing the city into an icy rollercoaster for his new Laboggan. As Owlette tries to grab the lab using the Owl-Glider’s claws, Gekko tells Romeo that he can just push his lab around on his wheels with his Super Gekko Muscles so he can have the same enjoyment that he is having right now. Romeo declines, though, because although it is fun, with everyone slipping and sliding all over the place, he will be able to take over the world. He then escapes through a tunnel, and the PJ Masks are forced to land. After more slipping and sliding, the Owl-Glider comes to a stop on the ice. Owlette flies out of the vehicle and lands, but she slides around. Gekko catches her in time before she falls, though, and sees that he can stick to the ice with his Super Lizard Grip. This means that he could be the one to chase Romeo and stop him. Unfortunately, Catboy and Owlette don’t pay any attention to this; Catboy has a plan. He’s going to need Owlette to spot Romeo and skillfully fly so the team won’t be spotted, while he and Gekko sneak onto the lab from both above and below and take control without the villain even noticing. He pushes Owlette back to the Owl-Glider, and Gekko joins them, supposing that his plan could wait. The Owl-Glider takes off, and Owlette spots Romeo reappearing on the ice slide. She flies over next to him, and Catboy jumps out and onto the bottom of the lab. He almost falls off when the vehicle hits a bump, but he manages to hold on and climb up to the top while Gekko lands in from above. Unfortunately, the lab hits another bump. Catboy falls onto the stairs, and once Romeo notices him, he throws him off of his lab and freezes him. Fortunately, Gekko saved himself from falling off with his Super Lizard Grip. Since Catboy’s plan didn’t work, and now Catboy is frozen, Gekko gets this chance to explain his sticky plan to Owlette. She does not listen, though, and tells him to climb back on the Owl-Glider. He enters in, and with Catboy telling them not to worry about him, the two chase after Romeo, who begins sliding on his ice slide again. As the two fly, Gekko tries explaining to Owlette again what his plan is. Unfortunately, it falls on deaf ears, as Owlette has a plan that she needs help with. Gekko begins to protest, but he eventually gives in. A few moments later, Owlette explains what her plan is. After she flies up and ties the rope to the lab, then Gekko must hold on to the other end of the rope and stop the vehicle from moving with his Super Strength. Then they can get control of the ice machine. Gekko is not too sure about this, but Owlette does not pay attention and flies up to the lab. She ties the rope and gives Gekko the signal, but Gekko is not ready, and he gets pulled along. Meanwhile, Romeo sees the action on his computer screen. Pressing a button, a mechanical arm appears with scissors and cuts the rope. Owlette tries to stop him by trying to push his lab back, but Romeo pushes her, and she remembers that she does not have any super strength. To make things worse, Gekko cannot come over to help her, as his legs are tied up. Soon, Romeo’s lab stops in front of Catboy. Owlette flies off and lands next to him, and Romeo freezes her as well. After taunting the two frozen PJ Masks, the villain leaves again. As Catboy and Owlette try to think of another plan to stop Romeo, Gekko unties himself, and is frustrated at himself that he did not stick up for his own plan and use his own powers. Deciding now that it’s time to put his own plan into action, he crawls over to the team with his Super Lizard Grip and tells them that he has his own plan to stop Romeo, and they can help out by playing a game of ice pinball with the ice slide. Catboy and Owlette finally listen, and after hearing this plan, they think that it could work. They agree to work with him, and Gekko pushes them off to smash the ice. As they do that, he then uses his Super Lizard Grip, and catches up to Romeo, who notices him and the destruction of his ice slide that the rest of the team is creating. Not willing to be defeated by someone who is able to keep his grip on the ice, he speeds away. Gekko is able to keep up with him, though, and runs past the lab. Once he gets to a significant distance, Gekko activates his Super Gekko Muscles, and he smashes the ice in front of him. Romeo’s lab falls down, and he is stopped in his tracks. Gekko breaks the ice machine from Romeo’s lab, and once Catboy and Owlette slide up to him, he unfreezes them. Catboy and Owlette commend him on a wonderful plan, and apologize that they didn’t listen to him earlier. Gekko apologizes as well, saying that he always should stick up for himself whenever he has a plan. Just then, Romeo recovers from the crash. Seeing the destruction that the PJ Masks left behind, he escapes from his lab and declares that he will beat the team next time. With Romeo defeated and the ice machine retrieved, the PJ Masks can unfreeze the town and shout out their signature victory phrase. The next day, everything is back to normal. As Connor, Amaya, and Greg walk out of the neighborhood, they are deciding where they should go today. Amaya thinks that they should go to the park, while Connor says that they can ride their bikes. However, Greg states that they can go over to the water park. Connor and Amaya agree with this, and the two start running over, until they slip on a leftover patch of ice. Greg admits that he must have missed that part, and the three laugh together. *''Trust yourself; stand up for yourself and make yourself heard.'' *''Pay attention to your friends; don't ignore them.'' *Catboy is the first PJ Masks member wake up in the morning. *This episode aired again on February 20, 2016 as a part of a Frozen-themed event on Disney Junior. However, "Gekko Saves Christmas" was left out of the airing, likely due to time constraints and the fact that it is no longer the holiday season. *In this episode, Gekko learns to trust his instincts, and Catboy and Owlette learn to talk less and listen more. *The dog is seen with black eyes. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Gekko Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Lisa Akhurst-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo